SS Episode 3010
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3010 Plot: Cyranose De Bergerac Undergoes Sensitivity Training Air Date: November 13, 1992 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: N, O, 2 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At Hooper's, Big Bird realizes he has to return a library book, and tells Gina to tell Cyranose de Bergerac, the world's greatest rhymer, that he'll be back soon. Gina becomes excited when she finds out he's coming, but Big Bird explains that Cyranose gets very angry hearing the word "nose" - hearing that word makes him go into a frenzy, swishing his nose back and forth like a sword. The subject of the book Big Bird has to return happens to involve today's sponsors. He goes off, and reminds them not to say "nose". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina swats a pesky fly away as she, Elmo, and two other kids wait for Cyranose's arrival. Cyranose makes an heroic entrance into Hooper's, as he swishes his nose around and exclaims triumphantly. He says he will wait for Big Bird, and asks Gina for a cup of coffee. "What a charming bistro," he observes. He accidentally knocks the salt down with his n- ... appendage, which Gina stops Elmo from pointing out. Gina gives him the coffee, and suddenly balks when she sees the fly land on Cyranose. Everyone hesitantly tries to indicate where the fly is without saying ... the word, but Cyranose is clueless. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Oh, zis? And what is ze name for zis?" No one wants to answer. The fly flies away, and Gina accidentally asks, "Mr. de Bergerac, would you like some milk in your nose?" Suddenly it's SWISH! CRASH! as Cyranose throws one of his fits, and storms out of the store. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lillian sings "Face Facts." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|On a windy day, Maria (in voice-over) asks a man (Bill Irwin), "Does air move things?" The wind speaks for him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #2 Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo has dressed himself up as "Elmonose de Bergerac," imitating Cyranose's every characteristic (including scaring Maria away when she says the n-word). Cyranose and Elmonose get into a swordfight ... or nosefight, as it were. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Wasteroon Song" - three water drops complain about people wasting water, calling them "Wasteroons." Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Director Kermit is filming Oklahoma with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful is supposed to enter sing "Oklahoma!" but sings "Aklahoma!", "Eeklahoma!", and "Iklahoma!" instead. When he finally gets it right, the production assistant says it's time for lunch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl unfolds a map and uses it to describe her trip to Mexico, stopping in Texas along the way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Take a Breath." Re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Gina think Cyranose shouldn't get so upset at that little word. Cyranose isn't even sure why he feels that way. Maria has a solution: showing him the letters NO, then the letters SE, and seeing if they make him angry. They don't, but when they're combined, he throws another fit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: N for Nose |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"My New Computer" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"We Are Kids From Far and Wide": Jittar, who lives in Thailand, describes the holiday of Songkran. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bip Bippadotta and The Androoze Sisters sing "Everybody's Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Toothpaste ... coming soon to a mouth near you!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "I'm Gonna Get to You". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis talk to Cyranose about his short temper. Luis says counting is a good way to cool down if you're angry, so Cyranose tries it. Luis gives fair warning that he'll say the word. He does, and Cyranose fumes at first, but calms down as he counts to 30. He appears calm at first, except for one little thing: before he counted, Luis said the word! Cyranose throws yet another fit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Conga Counting Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bert and Ernie go fishing. Ernie catches fish by yelling "Heeeeere fishy, fishy, fishy!", and fish come flying to his boat. Bert tries it, but only catches a shark. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Litter Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy imagines his room turning into a jungle. Artist: Karen Aqua |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria advises Oscar not to say the word in front of Cyranose, and it looks to Maria like he will at first, but he says he won't. Cyranose shows up, and asks Maria who she was talking to. He would like to meet Oscar (who tries to restrain himself), but Maria advises against it. Oscar can take it no longer: he pops out and says "Nose! Nose nose nose nose!" Cyranose throws another fit, but this time his nose gets stuck inside a slit in the side of Oscar's trash can. Maria has difficulty getting him unstuck, and confronts him head-on about his anger towards that word. She suggests that whoever says that word isn't always talking about his ... smeller, which is just as good as anyone else's - it only looks different. She lists its uses, but he still isn't convinced of his ... smelller's worthiness. She leaves to get Luis. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Arnold uses his imagination. Artist: Craig Bartlett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|NTV host Nora Nicks introduces Nick Normal and the Nickmatics singing "The Letter N." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs are really sound sleepers - neither an alarm, nor a jackhammer nor an elephant will wake them up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All" as well as below. Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis had to cut a hole in Oscar's trash can to free Cyranose - now Fluffy's trunk sticks out of the hole. Maria and Luis remind Oscar why Cyranose got mad - he thinks no one likes his nose. The general consensus is that Cyranose has a wonderful nose which everyone likes, but no one is sure how to tell him about it, until Elmo suggests they sing. Cyranose comes back with a damaged ... smeller, and they spontaneously break into song: "We Love Your Nose!" after which Cyranose no longer feels self-conscious about his nose. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Take 6 sings their own version of The Alphabet Song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the harbor, kids learn about dolphins, and how to communicate with them using signals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird thanks Cyranose for helping him finish their poem, and they compliment each others' "beaks". Cyranose announces the sponsors in their poem, and Elmonose pops up to resume the duel of the noses! |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide